monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Chaos
Elise has the teen daughter of Eris, the goddess and the only girl between her two Brothers Dennis Chaos and Lewis Chaos. History TBA Personality *Although not many believe it, Elise is a girl who has a cute side and a temperamental side like any goddess. *She's not a drama queen. It's funny, since it can be the voice of sanity in chaos moments. *She hates not being taken into account or being left out, since her childhood, chaos has been judged as something bad so many prefer to avoid it at all costs (but that it's impossible). That is why, if she does not receive an invitation to a super party, or nobody told her about a super important event she had to attend, she would get mad and unleash her angry with the power of chaos. (but she doesn't usually do it in a bad way, only with whoever deserves it.) Apparence * She has Brown long hair with pale white skin tone and Golden eyes. * She usually dye a section of her hair with pastel colors to combine with her look. * She loves to combine the sweetness of the pastel colors and the strong of the black color to reflect two different aspects of his personality, but which can be combined perfectly. “The perfect chaos” she's say. Habilities * She can fly. You know that Eris have wings right? Well, Elise and her brothers have wings, but the wings can hide or show anytime when they want. * She can distort reality. * She has chaos magic, it’s like a magic power shaped like black mist with which only thinking on, can drop the chaos on his opponent (like a get bad luck, a seemingly accident or even create discussions, you know ... create chaos) you will think twice before getting disturbed the goddess of chaos. Hobbies and activities *Her brother Dennis has a rock band, and he has made some cameos with her brothers in her music videos, thanks to that, Elise is a good singer and she has friends in the world of music and fame, that's how she knew one of her best friends, Casta Fierce, who is also a Greek celebrity too. Relationships Family * Eris * Dennis Chaos * Lewis Chaos Friends * Medea de Olymp * Quetzally Coatl * C.A. Cupid * Nathan Blair * Casta Fierce * Shade Monsta * (OPEN FOR FRIENDS) Romance n/a Enemies Her enemies would be a very closed-mind people with a super perfectionist attitude. Pet Elise has a pet called Mílo, a elemental fire fox, he was be created with the flames of no one than the marvelous Apollo. His flames can change in different colours and intensity depending of how would be feel. Milo it's an elemental fire fox and he can change the colors of his flames depending on his mood (For example> Red=Angry / Blue=Sad) His flames intensity can change too. His name Milo comes from μήλο/mílo that means apple in greek, referring to the golden apple of discord. Gallery Elise-chaos-banner-picture.png|Elise Chaos |link=https://www.deviantart.com/starfirerencarnacion/art/Elise-Chaos-754641727 Elise chaos monster style by starfirerencarnacion-dcbiq7n.png|Elise Chaos - Casual style|link=https://www.deviantart.com/starfirerencarnacion/art/Elise-Chaos-Monster-style-744943667 File:Elise-profile_Header.png|Elise Chaos Bio Header|link=https://www.deviantart.com/starfirerencarnacion/art/Elise-Chaos-Header-Bio-803701894 Category:Starfirerencarnacion Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eris Category:Heterosexual Category:Goddess Category:Greek